deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Rico Rodriguez
Rico Rodriguez, played by Sixaxis. Abilities *Awareness:8 *Cognition:4 *Coordination:9 *Fitness:7 *Muscle:7 *Personality:3 *Resolve:8 *Education:6 *CUF: 4 *OODA: 4 Parents very military minded, forced to drop out of school and attend military academy with more focus on fighting, then joined the military at 18. Very gruff and curt, peak physical fitness. 36 years old now. Starting Skills *Language (Spanish): 3 (6) *Language (English): 2 (4) *Driving: 3 *Hand-to-Hand: 2 *Sidearm: 2 *Mechancis: 2 Military Training Enlisted Military: Private training package for Army: *Climbing: 2 *Fieldcraft: 2 *Hand-to-Hand: 2 *Hand Weapons: 2 *Longarm: 2 *Medicine: 1 *Sidearm: 1 *Support Weapons: 1 *CUF: 1 *OODA: 1 *+1 OODA: Nothing of note. Armor, 1 year: *Driving: 1 *Gunnery 1 *Driving/Heavy (3) Transfer to Aviation *Aircrew: 3 years *Aviation/Rotary: (3) 1 *Mechanics/Aviation: (3) *Fitness: 1 *3 personal points in Aviation *+1 CUF: gain a positive media coverage assist Did not get promoted. Transfer to Infantry *Light Infantry: 2 years *Streetcraft: 3 *Sidearm: 2 *Muscle: 1 *2 personal: 1 Streetcraft, 1 Mechanics *+1 OODA: nothing of note Did not get promoted. Stay in Infantry *Assault Infantry: 2 years *Hand-to-Hand/Grappling: 3 *Longarm: 2 *Resolve: 1 *2 personal: Longarm *+1 CUF: nothing of note happened Promoted to Private 1st Class Assault Infantry Rank 2: 2 years *Longarm: 4 *Hand-to-Hand: 1 *Awareness: 1 *2 personal: Hand Weapons *+1 CUF: Take 1 point of physical disadvantage (can't swim) Did not get promoted. Assault Infantry Rank 3: 2 years *Longarm: 2 *Hand-to-Hand: 3 *Sidearm: 2 *Driving: 2 *2 personal: Mechanics *+1 OODA: Nothing of note happened Promoted to Specialist Assault Infantry Rank 4: 2 years *Longarm: 2 *Sidearm: 2 *Driving: 2 *Mechanics: 3 *2 personal: Fieldcraft *+1 CUF: Skill point in Medicine gained. (Medicine: 1) Did not get promoted. Assault Infantry the 5th: 2 years *Longarm: 2 *Sidearm: 2 *Fieldcraft: 1 *Coordination: 1 *2 personal: Fieldcraft *+1 OODA: Nothing happened. Promoted to Sergeant. Assault Infantry the 6th: 2 years *Hand Weapons: 4 *Fieldcraft: 1 *Sidearm: 4 *2 personal: 1 Sidearm, 1 Mechanics *+1 OODA: Nothing of note. Did not get promoted. Final Statistics *Awareness:9 *Cognition:4 *Coordination:10 *Fitness:8 *Muscle:8 *Personality:3 *Resolve:9 *Education:6 *CUF: 10 *OODA: 9 Skills *Language (Spanish): 6 *Language (English): 4 *Driving/Heavy: 8 (3d20L) *Hand-to-Hand/Grappling: 8 (3d20L) *Sidearm: 16 (4d20L) *Climbing: 2 (1d20) *Fieldcraft: 8 (3d20L) *Hand Weapons: 8 (3d20L) *Longarm: 16 (4d20L) *Medicine: 2 (1d20) *Support Weapons: 1 (1d20) *Gunnery: 1 (1d20) *Mechanics/Aviation: 8 (3d20L) *Aviation/Rotary: 4 (2d20L) *Streetcraft: 4 (2d20L) Derived Stats and Skills *Head: 1, 5, 9, 18 *Torso: 1, 9, 18, 27 *Limbs: 1, 9, 14, 18 Fatigue: *Slight: 4 hours *Moderate: 8 *Serious: 12 *Critical: 16 *Sprint: 14 mpa *Run: 11 mpa *Trot: 8 mpa *Walk: 4 *Stagger: 2 *Crawl: 1 *Travel Speed: 6 kph *Combat Load: 18 kg *March Load: 27 kg *Emergency Load: 54 kg *Damaging: 108 kg *Starvation: 5 days *7 max survival points Starting Equipment *Fatigues, mild weather, 1.2 *Combat Boots, 2 *Combat, steel helmet, 1.4 *Flak jacket, 4.1 *Frame Pack, military, 3 *Mag carrier, rifle, double, .1 *Belted ammo, smallx2, .4 *Radio Pouch, .1 *Flare gun, 1 *Flare, aerialx5, neg. *Signal mirror, .1 *Tactical radio, 1 *Headset, military, .5 *Canteen, 1 liter, 1.3 *Purification tabletsx5, 1 *Cigarette lighter, refillable, .1 *Compass, Neg. *GPS, military, mapping, .2 *data card, neg. *Facepaint, .2 *Field medic kit, 1.9 *First aid supplies, .2 *Sedative, strongx5, .05 *Pain reliever, strongx5, .05 *swiss army knife, .15 *Gun cleaning kit, .3 *Flashlight, hand, .1 *binoculars, standard, mag-4, 1.4 *Night vision viewer, 1.5 *Camera, digital, consumer, .1 *Smartphone, modern, .1 *Wristwatch, complex, .2 *Military rationx3, 3 Weapons *.40 S&W service pistol .40 S&W 12 5 x3/x4 GF/CQB S 1/2/4 9 1 0.9 kg *M4A1 5.56x45mm 30 6 x2/x3 T/O S/B5 3/4/6 5 3 2.5 kg *M16A4 5.56x45mm 30 6 x2/x3 M/S S/B3 3/5/7 5 3 3.4 kg *5.56x45mmx5 3 *.40 S&Wx4 1.2 *Night-vision scope .9 *Reflex, powered .3 *Machete 3 x2 2/3/5 2 0.7 kg *Knife, working 3 x1 1/2/4 1 0.5 kg *Concussion 7 Radius 3 m, Blast 7, Frag 0 x4, 1.6 kg *Fragmentation 3 Radius 7 m, Blast 3, Frag 7 x4 1.6 kg 38.4 kg with pack, 22.1 without pack. The Law of War Accept surrender, except in the case of an enemy that is proven to have previously engaged in false surrender. Treat prisoners of war humanely, in accordance with the Geneva Convention. Never attack noncombatants, including military medical or religious personnel. Never take hostages. Never destroy civilian structures or property for any reason other than immediate military necessity. Never fight while under a sign of neutrality (e.g. a white fl ag) or while designated as a noncombatant (e.g. identifi ed as a medic). Never attack humans with weapons that will cause unnecessary suffering, including incendiaries or weapons of mass destruction.